


Тени

by Melis_Ash



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Quantum of Solace (2008), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, sex with zombie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий "Скайфолла" Бонд оказывается в психиатрической лечебнице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени

I felt a Funeral, in my Brain,  
And Mourners to and fro  
Kept treading — till it seemed  
That Sense was breaking through.

(Emily Dickinson)

 

Время в психиатрической лечебнице тянется то быстро, то медленно, причудливо искажаясь под действием лекарств, которыми пичкают Бонда. Таблетки, уколы, беседы с лечащим врачом. Когда Бонд не в своей палате и не в кабинете доктора Сванн, он сидит в кресле в общей комнате и старается сосредоточиться на том, что говорят другие пациенты. Если долго слушать, галлюцинации отступают — не прекращаются, но хотя бы отходят на задний план и перестают поминутно брать его мозг яростным штурмом. Ему прописали арт-терапию, но рисовальщик из Бонда никакой, и он с долей издевательского удовольствия представляет, как доктор Сванн вглядывается в неразборчивые пятна и линии, которые оставляет на бумаге его рука. Он ни секунды не сомневается, что все его творческие эксперименты относят ей в кабинет. Вообще-то, Бонд не имеет ничего против неё и при других обстоятельствах непременно бы пригласил её выпить, но с тех пор, как он здесь, женщины его мало интересуют.

***

Доктор Сванн рассматривает Бонда чуть обеспокоенно, как диковинное животное, и меж светлых бровей лоб прочерчивает морщинка.  
— Ну, давайте, скажите, что вы тут видите, — передергивает плечами Бонд. На столе перед доктором Сванн — её зовут Мадлен, но это нежное имя плохо сочетается с родом её занятий — лежит пачка его рисунков (хотя «рисунки» — слишком сильное слово, набор цветовых пятен скорее).  
Доктор Сванн усмехается, откладывает в сторону густо усыпанный мазками краски лист бумаги.  
— Я вижу, что вы не хотите рассказывать о себе. Заперлись, как в раковине, не хотите открываться.  
— Красиво говорите, — бурчит Бонд, стараясь сосредоточиться на браслете часов доктора Сванн. Надо выбрать какую-нибудь одну точку и смотреть только на неё, тогда им будет сложнее до тебя добраться. И говорить надо как можно меньше. Слова их тоже привлекают.  
— Вы сейчас что-то видите? — без перехода спрашивает доктор Сванн.  
— Вас, — выдавливает из себя Бонд. На границе поля зрения маячит темное пятно, подозрительно напоминающее знакомое кожаное пальто, и ему мучительно страшно поднять глаза.  
— Вы знаете, о чем я. Ваши галлюцинации, сейчас вы видите в этом кабинете кого-то из них?  
Бонд судорожно вцепляется в подлокотник кресла. С тех пор как он вернулся из Скайфолла, с самоконтролем у него стало совсем ни к черту.  
— Значит, видите, — делает вывод доктор Сванн.  
«Вы не справились, 007».  
«Маменькин сынок опять завалил все дело».  
Бонд трясет головой, словно это когда-то помогало отогнать их. Кожа на запястье у доктора Сванн бледная и очень нежная, голубая ниточка вены просвечивает сквозь неё. Через стол до него доносится легкий аромат духов. Вдох-выдох-вдох-выдох-вдох... И смотреть на что-то одно. Бонд усилием воли поднимает глаза и смотрит прямо в лицо доктора Сванн. Несколько долгих секунд они глядят друг другу глаза в глаза. Потом доктор Сванн отводит взгляд.  
— Кого из них вы видите сейчас?  
— Это всего лишь галлюцинации, доктор Сванн, — ему почти удается заставить голос не дрожать.  
— Хорошо, что вы помните это, — удовлетворенно кивает она.

***

Днем Бонд действительно помнит. Это сложно, приходится прикладывать кучу усилий, прибегать к разнообразным уловкам, чтобы держать их на границе сознания, но обычно ему удается пережить день и не сорваться. Главное: не позволять им привлечь внимание, не смотреть на них, стоит только позволить им обрести лицо и дело становится действительно дрянь. Но обычно он справляется.  
Самое скверное начинается по ночам.  
Темнота размывает контуры, делает предметы нереальными, а вот они, напротив, обретают плоть. В горле встает комок, сердце стучит как бешеное, тонометр, наверное, показал бы сейчас завышенные цифры. Граница между реальностью и ними в эти часы размывается тоже.  
Бонд старается не смотреть, не поворачивать голову, когда раздаются шаги и кровать скрипит и проседает под чужим весом. По коже бегут мурашки, миллионы ледяных иголочек вонзаются ему в плоть, напоминая, что здесь и сейчас он больше не хозяин положения. Он проиграл, завалил задание и в наказание обречен терпеть их до скончания своих дней. Он даже не может отгородиться от этого гневом — гневаются, когда происходящее несправедливо. То, что творится сейчас он заслужил от первой до последней секунды, это его личный круг Ада, в котором он обречен страдать, пока смерть милосердно не прекратит его муки (впрочем, Бонд не уверен, что после смерти станет спокойнее, иначе мог бы попытаться сойти с дистанции, в иные дни такая мысль посещает его).  
— Здравствуй, Джеймс, — насмешливо тянет Сильва. Ну конечно, это он, кому же еще быть. Чертов мертвец приходит издеваться над ним каждую ночь, как будто ему мало того, что он сделал при жизни. До чего же настырный засранец! Неудивительно, что М не выдержала и сдала его китайским спецслужбам. Бонд осторожно — нельзя делать резких движений — поворачивает голову. Смысла лежать и пялиться в одну точку теперь все равно никакого, этот гаденыш достанет его своей трепотней.  
— Я смотрю, жизнь у тебя здесь чертовски скучная, — продолжает тем временем Сильва. — Ни алкоголя, ни развлечений, ни женщин. Не считая, разумеется, доктора Сванн. Но с ней тебе не светит, Джеймс, врачебная этика, все дела. Да и вряд ли такая милашка польстится на конченого психа. Ты, наверное, думал тогда, что у старины Рауля совсем крыша поехала, да только сейчас ты еще хуже меня. С мертвыми вот разговариваешь. Ну куда это годится, Джеймс? — Сильва укоризненно качает головой и прицокивает языком.  
Бонду хочется послать его куда подальше, в задницу, обратно в Преисподнюю, откуда Сильва без сомнения и пришел, наконец, но он только молчит. Если с ними разговариваешь, они становятся особенно агрессивными.  
— А знаешь, я тебя даже завидую, — склонив голову на бок, внезапно изрекает Сильва. — Ну, в определенном смысле. В психушке, конечно, не слишком весело, но обо мне вот некому было позаботиться. Эта сука бросила меня, оставила гнить в яме со скорпионами. Здесь, конечно, гораздо приятней, и все за счет МИ-6. Таннер ведь навещает тебя? Ну конечно, они все тебя навещают. Бедный старина Джеймс, повредился в рассудке после того, как завалил очередную миссию.  
— Иди нахер! — вырывается у Бонда. Он только что совершил ошибку, заговорил с Сильвой, но это уже не имеет значения — процесс пошел до того, как он произнес хоть слово. «Завалил миссию». Комната начинает сжиматься, стены надвигаются на Бонда, потолок будто становится ниже. Он начинает задыхаться.  
«Я не смог. Я должен был защитить её». Он проклят: всё, к чему он прикасается, умирает. Он должен был помнить об этом, когда повез её в Скайфолл.  
На кровать садится кто-то еще, и Бонд, еще не видя, уже предчувствует, что этого визитера игнорировать будет куда сложнее, чем Сильву.  
— Мэм? — вырывается у него, когда он поворачивает голову в сторону М. Теперь она и Сильва сидят по сторонам его кровати, как двое часовых.  
— Вы разочаровали меня, 007, — сухо извещает она. — Я полагалась на вас, доверилась вам, а вы... — в ее голосе отчетливо слышно презрение, и от этого Бонду хочется забиться в дальний угол или хотя бы под одеяло и выть волком. Он не делает ни того, ни другого, просто лежит на кровати вытянувшись как по стойке смирно и смотрит на неё, как загипнотизированный, хотя её вид причиняет ему почти физическую боль.  
— Теперь я вижу, — продолжает М, — что слишком часто закрывала глаза на ваши проколы, ваши безумные выходки, которые стоили нам с Таннером кучи денег и нервов. Стоило проявить благоразумие и не давать волю личным чувствам, когда вы были непригодны к полевой работе.  
«Она отправила меня на задание несмотря ни на что, и я привел его сюда. Я облажался».  
— Ты посмотри, Джеймс, эта женщина еще что-то говорит про личные чувства, — мерзенько хихикает Сильва.  
М косится на него, как на надоедливую муху.  
Кого-то одного из них Бонд еще мог бы вынести, но не обоих сразу. Он резко переворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом подушку, обхватив голову руками. «Они лишь иллюзия. Всё в твоей голове». И это самое хреновое. С большинством проблем материального мира Бонд научился справляться. По большей части. Бонд вспоминает тяжесть мертвого тела М в своих руках. «Не думай об этом. Сосредоточься». Он принимается считать вслух. Маленькое упражнение, чтобы отгонять демонов. Еще можно вспоминать рецепты коктейлей, детские считалки (он вечно спотыкается на «Десяти негритятах» из-за всех этих покойников). Он пробовал перечислять города, где был, но в голову сразу начинают лезть мысли о работе.  
— Назовите пять вещей, которые вам кажутся безопасными? Не вызывают мрачных мыслей, — спросила его на одном из первых сеансов доктор Сванн.  
— Почему пять?  
— Почему бы и нет? Хорошее число.  
Он тогда крепко завис. Гребаная привычка думать цепочками, сразу раскручивать последовательность связей между предметами. В конце концов, они остановились на цифрах — они стерильны, безлики. Хотя рано или поздно устаешь считать и бросаешь. Сначала Бонд считал от ста к нулю, но потом ему начало сниться, что он пытается обезвредить бомбу, заложенную в здании разведки, а цифры гаденько подмигивают ему.  
Голоса за спиной как будто затихают. Бонд знает, что расслабляться нельзя, они очень коварны, но лежать на животе неудобно, и он осторожно поворачивается на бок.  
— Джеймс, — его лица касаются длинные пряди женских волос, щеку обдает дыханием. Он слышит тихое хихиканье.  
— Мой милый сладкий Джеймс, — у неё голос Веспер, и она водит пальчиком по его ребрам. Бонд не видит её лица — на его месте мутное темное пятно — и не уверен, что хочет увидеть. Сквозь аромат экзотических духов, точь-в-точь таких же, как у Северин, просачивается сладковатый запах гнили, а волосы тускло отсвечивают рыжим. «Как её звали, Филдс?» Грин утопил её в нефти, хотя нефти в тех землях никакой не было. Только вода и человеческая жадность. В какой-то момент устаешь считать трупы людей, которые умерли потому, что пересеклись на жизненном пути с тобой. «Все, к чему прикасается мистер Бонд, увядает и умирает». Слова Грина оказались пророческими в куда большей степени, чем они оба могли тогда представить. Грин тоже умер — хотя Бонд и не сам его убил.  
— Я скучаю по тебе, Джеймс, — мурлычет покойница, хотя судя по тому, что Бонд начинает потихоньку видеть на месте её лица, рта в нормальном понимании слова у неё нет: голые челюсти, выглядывающие из-под объеденных губ. Веспер покоится на кладбище, рядом с бабушкой и дедушкой (инфаркт и неудачное падение с лестницы, кажется), но первое время Бонду все равно снилось, что её тело жрут рыбы на дне канала. Смрадное дыхание усопшей забивает ноздри, не дает вздохнуть ему самому, а прикосновения распухших пальцев оставляют полоски холодных мурашек на коже.  
— Мы все скучаем по тебе, — продолжает она. — Тебя так не хватает, о, Джеймс, когда же ты к нам присоединишься?  
Ему давно бы пора, но он, как видно, еще не отбыл срок своего наказания здесь.  
Она ложится рядом, прижимается тесно-тесно, так что её живот и груди отчетливо ощущаются кожей, обнимает его и шепчет на ухо ласковые словечки. Её тело холодное и пугающе мягкое, жидкости, сочащиеся из трупа, обволакивают Бонда, словно околоплодные воды. Покой, который накатывает на него от её шепота, подобен темной глубине реки, в которую он падал с того моста в Стамбуле. Бездонная чернота засасывает его, окутывает мягким покрывалом, призывая не сопротивляться.  
— Бонд? Да что с вами? Кошмары? — трясет его за плечо Манипенни. Он резко открывает глаза. Ив сидит рядом с ним на кровати, на ней кремовая комбинация, а падающее через приотдернутые шторы солнце золотит её кожу.  
— Мэллори был вне себя вчера, так что вам лучше не злить его, не опаздывайте. Пойду завтрак приготовлю.  
Она удаляется, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, пока Бонд мучительно пытается сообразить, где он вчера так набрался, что ухитрился все забыть, включая даже дорогу к квартире Ив — это ведь её квартира? — не говоря уж про секс. Он пытается сесть в кровати, но тут сильная женская рука толкает его назад, в темноту.  
— От нас не сбежишь, Джеймс, — укоризненно качает головой покойница с голосом Веспер и волосами Филдс. Из её пустых глазниц вылезают трупные черви: один, другой, третий, их много, они расползаются по кровати, по коже Бонда, ввинчиваются под неё, в самое его нутро. Матрас куда-то проваливается под ним, не дает встать. Женский труп без лица нависает над ним на вытянутых руках, длинные пряди волос колышутся подобно водорослям на дне, задевая лицо и грудь.  
— Никуда ты от нас не денешься, — она наваливается на него со склизким звуком, трется о него распухшими животом и грудью, покусывает его ухо. Её рука скользит к его члену, и самое ужасное, что у него встает. Тихий смех вырывается из безгубого рта. Она уверенно направляет его член в себя, и это как погружение в болото. Его затягивает всё глубже и глубже, пока он не просыпается с воплем.  
Медсестра приходит, качает головой — еще один с ночными кошмарами, наверное, думает она — и делает Бонду укол. Мертвые топчутся по углам, но через несколько минут Бонд становится расслабленным и спокойным. Он засыпает, и ему снится, что поезд несет его в Монтенегро. За окном почему-то пустыня, а у женщины, сидящей напротив него, светлые волосы и платье цвета морской волны у самого берега, когда солнце пронизывает воду насквозь.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите этого? — спрашивает доктор Сванн.  
(«Вы разочаровали меня, 007». «От нас не сбежишь, Джеймс». «Все, к чему прикасается мистер Бонд, увядает и умирает». Конечно, он хотел не этого. Но его никто не спрашивал.)  
— Не перестаю об этом думать, — отвечает Бонд.


End file.
